


Please, James.

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode related 07.03 (The Ramblin' Boy Part 1), Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is drawn back by the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, James.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barcardivodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/gifts).



> For barcardivodka’s prompt in the Inspector Lewis Fanworks Challenge post Season 7 Fanwork Challenge – The Ramblin’ Boy – Part One over on LJ  
> "How did Hathaway get talked into going on 'holiday' by his church friends?"
> 
> This is my first attempt at a dialogue-only piece.
> 
>  **A/N:** Unbeta’d, all goofs, fluffs, and annoying bits are my fault.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing, promise to put them back again.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't"

 

" _Please_ , James?"

 

"Lou, I'm a police officer – a detective! – I could get involved in a major case at any time.  I can’t simply bunk off in the middle of a job, least of all disappear into depths of Kosovo for a week."

 

“Priština’s the capital James, you’re unlikely to 'disappear'.  You're just making excuses.  If you book leave surely they have to let you take it?”

 

“It's my Governor's prerogative to cancel my leave without notice.”

 

"Not if you tell him what it's for, surely?   No boss is that bloody hard-hearted.  These days you get extra kudos for voluntary work like this."

 

"..."

 

" _James_ _?_ "

 

"..."

 

"Jimmy Jim-Bob?"

 

" **Don't call me that!** "

 

"Oh, please James – rebuilding an orphanage – you'd have leapt at an opportunity like this at Cambridge."

 

"At Cambridge I could have factored it into a research project or dissertation – I'm not as altruistic as people seem to think."

 

"Yes, you are!  Or... at least you were."

 

"..."

 

"Cam would have wanted you to."

 

"Lou..."

 

"If Cam asked you, you would have leapt at it!"

 

" _Lou_..."

 

"I’m only asking for a week; you would have agreed to whatever Cam asked and doubled it."

 

" ** _Lou..._** "

 

"Please James.  Do this for Cam – for his memory.  He loved you."

 

"I...  [a heavy, heart-sick sigh]  When do you go?"

 

 


End file.
